1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to dentistry. More particularly, it relates to a model and die system for making casts of dental impressions for the shaping of crowns and dentures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the die and model systems now in use, a plurality of tapered bores are formed in a working quadrant. Each tapered bore slideably receives a tapered pin that depends from a cast tooth. A thin, metallic foil covers each tapered bore. The foil is pierced when a pin is introduced into its associated tapered bore.
The seating of a pin in a pin-receiving tapered bore has been a problem in the industry for quite some time. The foil, after having been pierced, often gets in the way and interferes with a proper seating.
In view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, however, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how to improve the current, unacceptable methods for seating a tapered pin in a tapered bore.